


White Chocolate

by WhitePeach



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePeach/pseuds/WhitePeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Clear spend their first Valentine's Day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate

Aoba sighed.

Valentine's Day was one of the worst days to be working at Heibon. Not only had there been barely any customers, but Haga was depressing to be around and the three brats constantly came in to nag Aoba for not having a girlfriend. 

"Well technically they're right," he said to Ren as they were walking home, "but I do have a boyfriend. That's almost as good as a girlfriend, right?"

Ren slid his head back in Aoba's backpack. For some reason, he never liked talking about relationships. Maybe he just wasn't programmed for it, Aoba thought.

"It's not my place to be the judge of that."  
"Here you go with a boring answer again!"  
"Aoba. Turn left here, it will be quicker."

Not even noticing the slick change of topic, Aoba obeyed and thanked his Allmate. He considered visiting Koujaku on his way home, but he assumed he was probably very busy with the ladies on such a day. The mere thought of it made him annoyed; he really didn't understand guys like him.

"Well, as long as he's happy I guess..."

Arriving in front of his house, he grabbed his key and found himself feeling weirdly excited. Tae had told him earlier that she was spending the day with Yoshie and some female acquaintances, which honestly made him want to laugh a little, but he was glad to know that his grandmother still went out and had fun from time to time. However, that also meant...

He would be alone with Clear. 

They had officially decided to call themselves a couple for almost a year now, but the relationship still felt new and sometimes nerve-wracking. Aoba didn't dislike the sensation at all, but he did wish his heart would stop beating so fast all the time when he was around him...He was a grown up man, after all! 

"Ah, Ren...Before I go in, would you like me to put you in sleep mode?"  
"You don't have to...But I would appreciate it." 

Aoba chuckled. After all this time, Ren still wasn't very fond of Clear. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he suspected it was due to the man's habit of ruffling the Allmate's fur. 

After saying goodbye and putting him in sleep mode, he breathed out and finally opened the door. He instantly noticed the pleasant smell.

"I'm ho-"  
"AOBA-SAN, YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"

The silver haired man ran to him with a wide smile. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked in his black pants and a maize colored tie. He looked like a serious and successful high class man, which he absolutely wasn't, but it was a good look on him nonetheless. They hugged. 

"You usually come home eight to nine minutes earlier than this, so I was getting worried!"  
"You...Do you keep track of my activities or something?"  
"Of course!"

Clear's blunt honesty was a nice trait of him. It was always touching, and sometimes a little creepy, but Aoba had gotten used to it. He knew that his intentions were always pure. 

"Aoba-san, please come to the living room!"

Clear proceeded to help him take off his jacket and put his backpack away before leading him to the room, where he kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day. To be spending it with you...It makes me so happy."  
"Clear...I'm happy too, but..."

Aoba looked around in amazement. The walls were covered with childish heart decorations, white roses were spread everywhere, some cheesy romantic music was playing, incense was burning and the couch was completely filled with gifts that ranged from teddy bears to fancy chocolates. 

"Isn't this...Too much?"

The man could tell he had picked the wrong words when he saw the disappointment in Clear's face. The latter hurried to the couch and picked a blue bear that was wearing leather gloves.

"Look, I picked this one because it reminded me of you! It's okay if you don't like my other gifts..."  
"No, Clear...They're all beautiful. I just feel a little bad..."

Aoba went in the other room to grab something from his backpack and came back with a small silky bag. He gave it to his lover, who seemed confused.

"This is all I got you..."

Clear opened it excitedly to reveal one of the cutest things he had ever seen; jellyfish shaped cookies. There were yellow, pink and blue ones. All of them had happy faces. 

"I didn't make them myself, but I know you really like jellyfish, so I went to the bakery shop and asked if they could do it..."  
"They are truly wonderful. Thank you so much." 

They hugged again, but this time they went for a kiss before releasing each other. Flustered, Aoba went to check out his numerous presents. Some were a bit uncommon, such as a pair of pastel pink underwear, but he liked them all. He could tell his boyfriend had probably spent his whole paycheck on them, so he silently thanked Mizuki for hiring him as a bartender at the Black Needle. 

Clear made some room and sat next to him. He told Aoba he had also rented a movie for them to watch, which of course ended up being the tackiest thing, but because they were together, they enjoyed it. They claimed the cookies were too adorable to be eaten, but they obviously lied because only one was left by the end of it. 

"By the way, Clear...You said this was your first Valentine's Day. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get all these ideas from?"  
"Oh, I asked some of your friends for tips!"  
"My friends? Really?"

Aoba was now sitting between Clear's legs, who was laying horizontally on the couch with his arms wrapped around his lover's chest. 

"Koujaku suggested I offer you chocolates, and Mizuki said we should watch a romantic movie."  
"Eh...So Mizuki has this side of him too, huh...  
"Oh, and I also asked these two odd friends of yours! What was their names again?"

Hearing Clear say that other people were odd was always a funny thing. He pondered for a little bit before remembering. 

"Ah, I know! Trip and Virus!"  
"TRIP AND VIRUS?"  
"Yes! Are they not your friends?"  
"I mean...They are, but..." 

Aoba suddenly got worried. These two...They had always been good to him, but he knew very well just how bad they could be sometimes...

"Um...What did they say?"  
"Well..."

Clear tightened his embrace and lowered his voice, as if he was saying something secret.

"They said that couples have a lot of...sex on Valentine's Day. Is that true, Aoba-san?"

Aoba relaxed as soon as he heard these innocent words. This wasn't bad...at all.

"Yes. It's very true."  
"Wow! I'm glad! Aoba-san, let's have a lot of sex today!"

Undeniably, Clear's blunt honesty was Aoba's favorite trait about him.


End file.
